


Midnight Shopping

by Tarton



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Sex, Soap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarton/pseuds/Tarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First he broke the rules, now it was time for some midnight shopping. He had 19 minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little piece of slightly smutty goodness, hope you enjoy.

“Ok Mister! Time out.” Of course the pout on his face was totally worth it.

“Why? I didn’t do anything against the rules!”

“What are the rules, then?”

Of course he was going to ask, “No claws below the belt, and no deep marks.”

“Ok, that’s one.”

“No biting with non-human teeth.”

“That’s two.”

“Make sure that I always have plenty of lube or I am bottoming.”

“Three. Keep going.”

This was the rule he had probably broken, but he skipped it in favor of rule five, “No Pack within 200 yards of my property for the entire night.” He smiled. Nobody was there.

“That’s rule five, Mister. What’s rule four?”

HE looked down at the sheets bunched around his hands, how they got above one thigh and below another was a mystery, as well as why they had stopped. “No cursing, excessively in bed. Growls are ok, grunts are good, but no swear words.”

“That’s the one, you mind telling me what you just said?”

“I don’t remember.” Another pout, this time out of desperation, he loved pouts, he had text him that once.

“Tell me what you do remember”

“I think I might have said damn a few times.”

"Actually, you said, 'Mother fucking damn it, god! Where did you learn to do that with your fucking mouth, god! You’ve never done that before, damn it! Are you fucking cheating on me? Huh? Oh god mother fucker! JESUS CHRIST! DAMN! FUCK! Fuctually,I don’t fucking care, just keep fucking doing that!'”

He blushed a little, “I don’t recall saying that.” Suddenly thoughts of a court stenographer popped into his head. Where was she hiding?

“Twenty minutes.” As he left, his erection guided him out of site. “I think I’ll look for some soap, because I am doing that again, and you might not be able to help it next time, but you better well try.”

Derek smiled, he knew something Stiles didn’t. There was no soap in the house, he had used the last of the kitchen stuff to shower this morning, and there was none left in the soap dispensers that Stiles had insisted were necessary. There was no soap, an empty threat.

Just out of the corner of his hearing he heard Stiles’ voice, soft and mumbled, just like Derek always wanted to hear it, “I wonder if he will heal quickly from just a bit of bleach?”

Derek paled,grabbing a shirt and some jeans as he ran. Erection vanished, he jumped out his window and dove for his Camero; it was time for some midnight shopping. He had 19 minutes.


End file.
